This Kiss
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: ONE-SHOT Hermione and Draco make a bet about Harry and Ron. Hermione loses and has to suffer the consequences...


**This Kiss**

Draco Malfoy walked up to a certain Gryffindor right after another long, tedious Potions class. Hermione Granger was startled to see him actually going near her voluntarily. It was bad enough they had to share living space because they were Head Girl and Boy. Now Malfoy was going to bother her during the day too?

"What do you want?" she snapped before a word came out of those sexy lips. _Wait just one minute. Did I just think that his lips were sexy? Merlin, I really shouldn't have stayed up all night to study for that Transfiguration test._

"Ooh, touchy today are we? I just want to make a bet with you," Malfoy was saying. "I bet that Potter and Weasley are gay." _What in Merlin's name?_

"No chance in hell, Malfoy!" Hermione said. "I've known both of them for almost seven years, I think I would know by now."

"Well, I'm betting they are," Malfoy insisted. What was his deal? Harry and Ron were most certainly not gay. Why was Malfoy taking such an interest in this anyway?

"Fine," Hermione said, sure that she was right. "And the winner gets exactly one thing from the loser. Deal?"

"Deal."

-

Hermione found out that this wasn't exactly the smart thing to do one week later. She walked into a spare classroom only to find Harry and Ron in the middle of a very compromising situation. Horror filled Hermione as she realized that Malfoy had been right. Also the fact that her two best friends were snogging in front of her was pretty terrifying.

Tears filled her eyes. "How could you do this to me!" she cried. "Now Malfoy is going to humiliate me! You... you..." Harry and Ron looked at her in shock, trying to understand what the hell she was talking about.

Hermione burst out the door, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran all the way to the Heads' room. Gasping out the password, she ran past the common room and into the bathroom. After a few moments of self-pity, she decided to just go out there and face whatever he threw at her. Carefully wiping away her tears, she carefully washed her face so that she looked normal and went out to face her enemy.

He was already waiting for her, a smirk on his pale but still undeniably sexy face. Hermione felt like slapping that sneer right off his face.

"I lost," she said quietly, hating every second of this. "It turns out they were gay. You were right all along, Malfoy. So, what is it you want from me?"

"A kiss," Draco said. Hermione took a step backward. _What the hell?_

"What!" she asked incredulously. _Did Draco Malfoy just ask me to kiss him? Am I dreaming? A very strange and bizarre, yet somehow exciting dream? Oh dear Merlin. I did not just think that._

"Kiss me," he repeated, no emotion showing on his face. Reading her expression of 'why in the bloody hell would you want that, you insufferable bastard?', he continued. "Just to show that I made you do something that nobody would suspect."

"I know I lost the bet," she argued, "but isn't this a little harsh?" Her voice was beginning to take on a desperate tone. Not that she didn't want to kiss Draco. It was the fact that she _did_. And maybe the fact that he _wanted_ her to kiss him, too.

Draco replied, "No, not harsh. Not at all." His voice was beginning to sound sexy. This was _not_ a good sign. He took a step forward. She backed up until she hit the wall. Her breathing was getting a little ragged. She only hoped Draco didn't notice. _Since when am I calling him Draco?_

"I thought we had a deal," he whispered in her ear, sending a cool shiver down her spine. Hermione answered by kissing him briefly on the cheek. Draco eyed her accusingly.

"I meant on the lips, and you know it," he said. Hermione didn't answer but stared at her shoes as if they were suddenly the most interesting things in the world. Draco gently lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him.

When she saw those eyes Hermione felt something shoot through her body, almost like an electric charge. They were an interesting shade of icy gray-blue, and Hermione was mesmerized by their beauty. Typically, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes usually seemed frozen, but now... Now, they were shining with a passion. A passion... for _her_.

Draco leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. To her horror, Hermione found herself responding to his kiss. All she could feel was his soft, sensual lips. Her arms somehow made their way around his neck as she moaned softly against his mouth. _This is wrong! This also feels really good, but this is wrong! _She started trying to pull away, despite her hormones' raging protest.

Then his tongue was in her mouth doing very wonderful things. Hermione's mind went blissfully blank, as all thought of pulling away were banished from her head. All that existed, was this kiss.

_Don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky _

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'

**AN-** The song belongs to Faith Hill. I don't own HP either. I made a few changes on this story, added a few parts to make it a little more interesting. I know that there used to be a second chapter, but I deleted it. Sorry to all of those who wanted me to continue this. I just thought it would be better left as a one-shot. Thanks to Eliot Z. Wheatherbee for giving me the idea for the song at the end. Also thank you ALL my reviewers!


End file.
